


Waking Thoughts

by thatonegreenpencil



Series: Kagehina Week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, for Kagehina week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonegreenpencil/pseuds/thatonegreenpencil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's funny, the thoughts Kageyama gets at 5 AM, Hinata curled next to him. <em>'He's kind of like fire,' </em>he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Yayyyy Kagehina week is here!~ Quick little thing I did. Fire was the obvious choice for today, of course. I hope you enjoy!

It’s funny, the thoughts he gets at 5 A.M. Kageyama knows full well it’s a Saturday and that he should really be taking advantage of this. But his eyes are instantly drawn to Hinata’s sleeping form beside him. The smaller figure is curled beside him in the typical fashion (like a cat), breaths coming out heavy and even. Even though his vision is blurry from the after-effects of sleep, Hinata’s features are still attention-grabbing as ever, every curve sharp and clear. From junior high until now, Hinata’s always stood out from the rest, in Kageyama’s eyes, anyway.

He decides to savor it, just for a while more. Exhaling, relaxing, he brushes up closer against the smaller body, feeling the glow of touch inch over him, little by little.

Hinata’s like fire, Kageyama thinks.

He doesn’t just say that because of the shocking orange hair that frazzles out all over the place (though that might have something to do with it), it’s more because, like fire, he has different effects on everyone. Hinata’s the one to light the starting spark that gets everyone else aflame, he’s also the one to become the blazing light of the team, giving them hope in the darkest of times (pun intended). He acts just like fire too, bouncing and crackling, blazing a trail from one end of the court to the other.

The dumbass.

But Hinata’s not all enthusiasm and burning energy either. If you had told Kageyama this all the way back in the first day of high school, he would’ve done something like rolls his eyes and snort, but…

Hinata’s touch is hot.  _Intense_ -hot sometimes, yes, but also comforting-hot, like a fireplace. It’s brought happiness into Kageyama’s life many times, even if he’s embarrassed to actually say thank you. Hinata’s fire (both his touch and attitude) is all licking flames, but without the recoil. No, you step back the first couple of times, but soon it’s almost like you  _want_  to burn. (Tsukishima often tells him he has an unhealthy obsession with Hinata, maybe this is what he was walking about)

 He looks at Hinata’s sleeping body, watches it rise up and down, and imagines it to be a sleepy fire, not as lively as usual but just as content.

Careful not to wake the other boy, he shifts his right hand and curls it around Hinata’s body. Kageyama tenses for a moment, feeling Hinata squirm under him, but relaxes again when the squirming settles back into a deep sleep. The position he’s in now proves his point, since the languid warmth seems to double in its intensity. He goes back to staring at Hinata.

Hinata’s flames are kind of addicting, if he’s being honest. You get so caught up in it that you don’t realize everything else has gone up in ashes until you see the smoke up above. Kageyama remembers his first impressions of Hinata clear as day. Loud. Annoying. Persistent-as-hell. Those thoughts had gone up in smoke as well, he supposes.

Sure, Hinata’s still loud, annoying, persistent-as-hell. But he just doesn’t mind anymore.

He can feel Hinata twitch under the crook of his arm. Maybe it’s just him, but there’s a ghost of a grin on Hinata’s face. Sloppy, stupid-looking.

If this is burning, Kageyama thinks he can deal with it. 


End file.
